


Remember

by TheStarsMissMe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot, Platonic Relationship, Reflection, Short, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YouTubers - Freeform, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsMissMe/pseuds/TheStarsMissMe
Summary: Hi. Could you write something based on the the last gg animated video "Self love"? I love your writing and I feel you could do something beautiful with it. Thank you ❤ - Anon Request





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Ask me on my Tumblr:  
> I-Choose-You-Egobang

Arin and Dan sat out on a grassy field together, their bodies in close contact. The sun was setting, leaving beautiful hues of warm colors to decorate the sky, a few stars poking out, radiating like diamonds in the rough.

“Hey, Arin,” Dan spoke softly, the cool breeze’s fingers combing through his gentle curls. “How much do you love yourself?”

“What do you mean, Dan?” Arin asked with a hint of confusion, his eyes jumping between the many different shapes of clouds in the sky. 

“Like, have you finally grown to love yourself?” Dan fell back, his arms outstretched and relaxed. “I know things have been rough with you, what with Game Grumps, the occasional hate mail, I just want to know how you are doing and what your feelings are towards yourself.”

Arin sat there quietly, the serene background filling his ears with an ambiance of nothing. He leaned forward slightly, drinking in the sight in front before letting his gaze fall on his friend. He smiled weakly. “You know, it’s hard and an ongoing process,” He began, placing his chin in his hand. A deep sigh filled his lungs. “I think that’s something that I’m learning and continuing to learn about myself. I need to constantly remind myself that I won’t please anyone and make everyone happy. Not everyone is going to think I’m funny or think that what I do matters, regardless if it matters to me.”

Dan propped himself on his elbows, blowing bits of his hair from his eyes. His attention was fully on his counterpart, his chest feeling the heavy weight of emotion and turmoil that Arin must of felt going through this emotional roller-coaster.

“It’s always been hard. I always never felt good enough.” Arin’s smile fell from his face, a plaster of emotionless waste taking place. “Even with supporting friends, a beautiful wife who cherishes me with ever fiber of her being, a dream that took off in places I never expected, I still felt empty and chasing something that wasn’t there.” Another quivering breath before he continued. “It did take a long time but…now I’ve finally realized that all of these things I thought were holding me back… It wasn’t it or their fault.”

Arin turned to look at Dan, his eyes brimmed with crystal tears. “It was me. I was holding myself back.” His voice cracked under the emotional pressure. He paused, let his mind slowly calm down, then wiped the wetness from his eyes. He stared back at the sky, the colors now deep blues and violets, the moon coming out with the stars as her companion. The artist grinned, exhaling slowly. “I’m glad, however, that I figured this out. I was tired of feeling this way; I was tired of all the sadness and baggage I was giving myself. That’s when I finally said, enough was enough.”

Dan wasn’t sure what to say in this moment in time. He didn’t want to ruin the flow his friend was creating; so badly he wanted to comfort Arin but he let him continue. Maybe this was the part of the healing process.

“I told myself ‘I love you’ in the mirror in my home recently, and I broke down crying. It was in that moment that I didn’t realize this was the emotional healing I needed and this is where I needed to start. So…little by little, I kept trying to find tiny things about myself that I liked and told myself that I was doing a great job.”

“Did it help you fully to love yourself?” The singer gently asked, sitting back up next to Arin. “Do you feel like this way of training your mind helped fight off this negativity you had?”

“I’m still learning, Dan,” Arin replied, “I think something like this…it’s going to take some time. It’s a battle I will always be fighting, but the more I love myself and tell myself all of these good things, the battle will hurt less and I’ll have less wounds to show.”

An arm sneaked around Arin’s neck. Dan pulled his counterpart close to his person, gingerly squeezing him in a loving embrace. “I’m so proud of you, Big Cat,” He whispered. The two best friends clung to each other, letting the emotions sink in, the stars guarding over them in the endless bleak sea of night.


End file.
